


i will trust you here

by thisissirius



Series: robron week 2018 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Robron Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: fics i have written for robron week 2018day 1:home/domesticityfive mornings with the mill fam.





	i will trust you here

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of robron week.

> **one.**

The shrill alarm cuts through Robert’s dreams and he groans, reaching out a hand to grab for his phone. He misses a couple of times, mumbling curses into the pillow. There’s a heavy arm across his back, and a face pressed into the juncture of his neck. Said face moans something incoherent, but Robert finally manages to silence the phone and groans, pressing his face into the pillow. 

“Don’t wanna get up,” Aaron says, arm shifting against Robert’s back as Aaron stretches. 

“Let’s not,” Robert breathes, turning his face towards Aaron. Aaron’s bleary eyed, but smiling, and he leans in, touches their foreheads together. 

It’s 6:30 and Robert knows they both have things to do; there’s a scrap run for Aaron, and an early meeting for Robert if he doesn’t want Home James to fold, and there’s the small matter of making sure Liv actually gets to school. 

Aaron runs a hand through Robert’s hair, thumb brushing against his temple. “When d’you get home today?”

Robert shifts closer, leans in to press a kiss to Aaron’s forehead, mindful of the fact that he’s just woken and hasn’t brushed his teeth yet. Aaron settles back against him, head on his chest and Robert appreciates the fluff of his hair, playing with the soft curls. “About five. Want me to cook dinner?”

“I’ll be late.” Aaron says with a sigh. He’s brushing his hand over Robert’s stomach, not enough to start anything, but a comfort nonetheless. “I’ll grab something on the way home.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Robert tells him, kissing the top of his head. “I’ll cook dinner and save yours.”

Aaron shifts back, looks at him with a ridiculous amount of fondness and love, and Robert wonders if his heart will ever not skip when he sees it. He hopes not. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Robert tells him, then rolls over, pinning Aaron beneath him with a grin. Aaron raises an eyebrow, smiles, but doesn’t make any move to shove him off. He shifts, aware of how close their bodies press together, wanting to start something and sure that they have  _just_ enough time. Even Aaron looks like he might be into it -

\- when Liv starts thundering down the stairs, yelling for Gerry to get up. 

Robert groans, dropping his head down to the pillow beside Aaron’s head. Aaron brushes a hand through the hairs at the nape of Robert’s neck, and huffs out a laugh. “One day I’ll get morning sex.”

Aaron gives him that one, presses a kiss to Robert’s chin and shoves him away, climbing out of bed. 

>   
>    
>  **two.**

“Where’s Rob?” Liv asks, dropping her school bag on the sofa. 

Aaron’s in the kitchen, throwing bacon into a pan, looking at ease with cooking despite how terrible he is at it. The table’s set for breakfast, but it looks suspiciously like Robert’s handiwork. Aaron looks back over his shoulder. “We’re out of ketchup.”

Liv makes a face as she slides into one of the chairs at the table. “Don’t know why he bothers. Doesn’t put enough on for it to matter.”

Aaron snorts. “He says the same about your brown stuff.”

“Whatever,” Liv mutters, and helps herself to some of the toast already on the table. She’s starving, and has enough time to wait for the bacon before she has to catch the bus. 

“Robert’s taking ya this morning,” Aaron reminds her, finally plating up the bacon and sliding it onto the table. He rounds Liv’s chair and yells, “Gerry!” up the stairs. “Says he has a meeting in Hotten anyway.”

Liv shrugs, never really minds driving in with Robert because he always lets her fiddle with the radio. “He better hurry up then.”

“I’m here,” Robert says, slamming the door and tossing his keys on the table by the door. “That smells good.”

Aaron throws him a smile and starts piling up the bacon between two slices of toast. 

“Uh,” Liv says, gesturing at him with her toast. “Save some for the rest of us, yeah?”

“Nice,” Gerry says, interrupting whatever Aaron was gonna say as he clambers down the stairs. Liv rolls her eyes as he barges past Robert and sits down next to her, grabbing at the bacon. 

“Charming,” Robert mutters, and takes a seat next to Aaron, shrugging out of his jacket and throwing it over the back of the chair. He leans over, drawing Aaron in for a kiss and Liv and Gerry share grossed out looks. “What?”

Liv shrugs, but can’t keep the grin from her face. “Putting me off my brekkie, ain’t ya?”

Gerry fakes puking, and Aaron throws a piece of crust at him. 

Robert doesn’t say anything, but he does meet Liv’s gaze and quirks his lips up. She complains all the time, but it’s like he knows she doesn’t mean it - that this is the closest to normal she’s ever had, and she wouldn’t give it up for anything. 

 

> **three.**

“Where are we?” Aaron groans, stretching out as much as the passenger seat will allow. 

Robert flicks the indicator and slides into the fast line. The sun is just coming up over the horizon and he’s had to put his sunglasses on. “Somewhere outside of Béthune.”

The French countryside passes them by, and Aaron rests his head against the window, watching Robert from underneath his lashes. He doesn’t look tired even though he must be, barely snatching an hour or so in Dover while they waited for the train. 

“Want me to take over?”

Robert spares him a glance and a soft smile. “Nah, I’m good. I’ll sleep when we get there.”

“Spoilsport,” Liv mumbles from the back. She stretches, kicking Gerry in the shin as she does. He grunts but doesn’t wake up. “I wanna go to the park straight away.”

“You’re old enough to go by yourself,” Robert tells her, rolling his neck. 

Aaron meets Liv’s eyes in the rearview mirror. 

“S’not the same if you’re sleeping the holiday away,” Liv says eventually, curling up back in the seat, her eyes on the landscape outside. 

Robert’s face has gone all soft and sweet and Aaron can’t help the way his heart lurches when he looks at him. He’s  _happy_  and even spending the week with Liv and Gerry bickering every few hours isn’t enough to put him off this. 

It was Robert’s idea to take them to Disneyland, considering they couldn’t get to America, and though she’d said something about not being a kid, she’d been talking nonstop about it ever since. 

“How about I catch an hour or two, then I can just nap while you drag me around the stupid rides.”

“They’re not  _stupid_ ,” Gerry chimes in. 

“You can’t  _nap on rides_ ,” Liv snaps, just as incredulous. 

Aaron laughs at Robert’s expression, and he leans over, presses a kiss to Robert’s cheek. “You’re an idiot.”

“An idiot that just drove six hours to get you here, you ungrateful brats,” Robert says, without heat. 

Liv throws her pillow at the back of his chair to a chorus of, “driving!” but then she sticks her tongue out at Robert through the mirror. “Whatever. Have your  _nap_  while Gerry and I check out the hotel stuff. I’m sure we can find something to do.”

“Yeah,” Robert sighs. “Costing me a fortune no doubt.”

Aaron places a hand on Robert’s thigh, squeezing gently but not making anything out of it. Just a touch to ground them both. Liv and Gerry have started arguing in the back over what they’re going to have for breakfast when they finally arrive, and Aaron lets it wash over him, though he rubs his thumb over the seam of Robert’s jeans. “You love it really.”

Robert doesn’t say anything for a while, but he’s smiling so wide Aaron feels sorry for his face. “It isn’t terrible.”

Robert code for  _I’m so happy I could cry_. 

Aaron’s embellishing a little, but the sentiment is the same. 

 

> **four.**

“Rob-”

“Can’t, I’m late!” Rob yells as he thunders down the stairs.

Liv half wonders how anyone can  _run_  down that staircase, and whether or not he realises he’s supposed to be driving her and she’s already missed the bus. “You said you’d take me in to college.”

Robert stands in the middle of the living room, one arm in a sleeve, the rest of the jacket hanging off his shoulder. His face cycles through about fifteen different expressions before he settles on irritation. “Dammit. I really need to get to this meeting.”

“Aaron’s not here,” Liv says slowly, like he’s somehow forgotten. Not that she thinks he really  _has_  because he’s fifteen different kinds of snippy when Aaron’s not around, he cries about lonely he is (ok, so he  _mopes_ ) and he always seems millions of miles away. At least it’s not  _prison_  levels of scary, so Liv takes it in her stride. 

“I know,” Robert snaps and then sighs, shrugging on the rest of his jacket. “Alright, eat your breakfast. I’ll call-”

“I can take her,” Gerry says, standing in the kitchen, munching on a piece of toast. 

Robert eyes him as if he’s going to drive eighty over the speed limit and kill her or something. Liv would roll her eyes, but Robert’s unhinged enough without adding her sass. Aaron being gone is  _always_  a minefield. 

“Aaron lets me drive the scrap van,” Gerry says, his hands held up in surrender. His toast is saturated in butter and half of it looks as if it’s about to topple over. 

“Fine,” Robert says, begrudgingly. “But if you hurt her-”

“Rob,” Liv snaps, actually rolling her eyes this time. “Stop threatenin’ him and get to work. Go mope somewhere else.”

“I don’t  _mope_ ,” Robert protests, but he actually puts his jacket on and grabs his keys from the coffee table. “I’ll be back about four so I’ll make dinner tonight.”

Liv makes a mental note to get Aaron to call  _after_  dinner because otherwise Robert will be a Mess and getting him to do anything will be too much to handle. “Right.  _Go_.”

Robert goes, and Liv looks at Gerry. 

Gerry is experiencing his first Aaronless Robert and she’s kind of fascinated with the emotions he’s been cycling through. “Honestly, if Aaron doesn’t come back soon-”

“He’ll learn to cope with it eventually.” Liv’s not entirely sure she believes herself, but part of her wants to stick up for Rob. He’s not  _all_  bad. Most of the time. 

“No offence,” Gerry says, around a mouthful of toast, and probably about to say something offensive. “I thought your brother was mental without Robert, but he’s summat else.”

Liv snorts. 

“Though,” Gerry continues, tossing the crusts in the bin. “Kinda nice to love someone that much one day though, right?”

“Gross,” Liv says, but she does kind of want it. Watching her brother and Robert in love is nauseating and heartwarming in equal measure. Still. “Come on, or I’ll be late.”

Liv shoots of a text to Aaron while she’s waiting for Gerry to start the van.  _day three in the mill house and robert is still pining away for aaron. liv hopes he’s not gonna call until after 6 because she’s starving and robert fails at life post phonecalls._

Later, during her lunchbreak, she grins at Aaron’s response.  _Not my fault he’s a nutter_ and then  _fine, but only if you stop texting me like you’re on bloody big brother_  and later, just after she finishes for the day,  _never mind coming home tonight._

Liv makes a mental note to sleep downstairs with headphones  _and_  the tv on.

 

> **five.**

“‘morning Mr. Sugden,” Robert says, pressing a line of kisses to Aaron’s neck. 

Aaron grins up at the ceiling, one hand twisted in Robert’s hair, the other brushing down the skin of Robert’s back. His ring glints in the sunlight streaming through their windows. He wonders if you can be  _too_  happy. “Mr. Dingle.”

Robert doesn’t comment on the way Aaron’s voice hitches, or the way his nails dig into Robert’s back as Robert rolls his hips, a slow thrust that only serves to send a shiver down Aaron’s back. 

“Rob,” Aaron bites out, heels digging into the mattress as Robert bites at the juncture of Aaron’s neck, teeth grazing the skin beneath his lips. “Come  _on_.”

Robert says nothing, just breathes against Aaron’s skin, his fingers curled in Aaron’s hair, face hovering above his as he pulls back to look Aaron in the eye. “I love you.”

Aaron swallows once, twice, and lets out a soft groan as Robert thrusts again, adjusting the angle in the way he always does, just  _perfect_  and Aaron can’t breathe for a moment or two. Sound gives way to the feel of Robert’s skin on his, how full he feels, how easily Robert can make his body sing. 

This isn’t their first honeymoon, but it feels like the most important; Robert’s eyes are wet with emotion, his thumb brushing over Aaron’s cheekbone, his lips. Aaron doesn’t know how his chest can contain so much love, but it does, and he grips Robert’s back, urges him deeper, faster, and Robert obliges. He thrusts harder, breathless moans and words whispered in Aaron’s ear that Aaron doesn’t really hear, everything is just white noise because Robert’s brushing against his prostate and they’re  _married_  and Aaron can’t help but think of the endless moments they’ll have together after this because they’ve made it here, now, and Robert  _loves_  him and he loves Robert and -

Robert kisses him, hungry and wet and needy, and Aaron arches his back, yells Robert’s name as he comes, unashamed to be as loud and wanton as he wants. The sex has always been good,  _always_ , but when Robert presses a kiss to Aaron’s hand, his ring-finger, Aaron can’t help but pull him in, body oversensitive and shivering, but desperate for everything Robert wants to give. 


End file.
